


Broken Time.

by Androzani84



Category: Doctor Who, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: The Doctor detects a glitch in time originating from Trocadero in Paris and decides to investigate.





	Broken Time.

**Bristol University, 2016**.

”Oh, that doesn’t look good. That doesn’t look good at all.”, the Doctor said, looking at something on his Sonic Glasses. 

“Either you’re talking about the prospect of having me cook for you again, or you’ve noticed something strange.”, Nardole commented, entering the room. “And since I have no plans to ever cook for you, it must be something strange.” 

“Oh, that doesn’t even begin to cover it.”, the Doctor replied, clearly worried. “What time does your watch say it is?” 

Nardole checked. “About 20 Past 2, sir.” 

“Well according to the atomic clock I have in my Glasses, it’s half past.” The Doctor leapt up and made for the TARDIS. “Something’s gone wrong with time. And I need to figure out what it is.” 

But Nardole moved to block his way. “Sir, no. You made a promise to the nice man at the Fatality Index. You can’t leave the Vault unguarded for at least another 27 years.” 

“I’m just going to isolate the source of this anomaly. If I can’t put it right, it could cause the whole planet to be torn apart.” 

Nardole paused for a moment. “Okay, but no time or space travelling. Just isolate the source of the disturbance and I’ll book us a train ticket.” 

The Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS for a few minutes, and re-emerged with a grin on his face. “The disturbance is in Paris. Probably one of my favourite places on this planet, especially during the late 18th Century. Probably should have put the Vault somewhere in France, now that I think about it.” 

But Nardole snapped him out of his reminiscence. “Sir, if we have to go to France to stop this problem, then you’re going to need an excuse to leave the grounds for a while.” 

“Oh that’s easy,” The Doctor quipped “I’ll tell the Chancellor that I have a leg injury. But I’m going to need help in making it look convincing.” 

Nardole prepared his leg for a kicking. “I always knew my qualifications would come in handy someday.” 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, across the channel, a flash shone in an alley, and a figure appeared in front of a tramp. It was a man, wearing a strange outfit, made of spandex with shoulder pads and a silver cape.

“Hey, my fried. Did you just see a most peculiar flash?”, the tramp gurgled. The other man pulled out a strange gun and shot at him. The tramp turned to smoke, leaving only his clothes. As the remaining man picked them up, he opened up his watch and began speaking. 

“Mission log 2, dated 12/05/16. I have arrived at the intended location after a successful time-jump. Sensors show that the temporal energy source is in the nearest 100,000 miles. It won’t be long before we have access to unlimited time travel. Not even the Time Agency would be able to stop us.”


End file.
